Currently, many elder adults rely on a variety of low-tech methods to remember important events such as handwritten messages posted throughout the home. Concerned family members must visit/phone frequently to gather this type of information which is problematic for the elder adult (they don't want to be a burden on their family members) as well as the family caregiver (feelings of guilt for not calling/visiting often enough).
Personal health has been targeted as one of the major growth areas for the foreseeable future. Elder care is likely to be one of the primary (future) use cases in this area. A remote prompting infrastructure interoperable with a wide variety of devices that can inform elder adults and remote caregivers of critical/non-critical health events is going to be a key building block that will enable elder care related solutions in the home.
Currently there is no advertising tied into the prompting systems out there. By associating a relevant ad with a specific prompt to each individual user, the effectiveness of the ads is increased. Also, since the ad is tied to a prompt that the user needs to see, then the ad will be seen too.
There are ads that are associated with gross classifications like television audience, and there are targeted ads that are associated with finer classifications like web-browsing choices, but neither of these are delivered in conjunction with a prompt that the user needs to comprehend and respond to, nor do they guarantee that the user will see them.